love in an elevator
by mmenagv
Summary: traduccion... edward se enamora de una extraña despues de pasar una noche con ella mientras estaban atrapados en un ascensor. solo para a la mañana siguiente desaparecer. su unica esperanza para encontrarla es por medio de una prenda que deja olvidada.


ACLARO QUE ESTA HISTORIA NO ES DE MI AUTORIA ES DE BELLATONKS LO CUAL LE AFRADEZCO QUE ME DEJARA TRADUCIRLA Y OBVIMANETE LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER Y NO ES UN CAPITULO ESEL MISMO CAPITULO SOLO CORREGIDO...

La "bóveda virgen" y en el interior era la chica de mis sueños. Entre el centenar de niñas del edificio sabia que ella era mi único y verdadero amor, la mujer con la que iba a pasar el resto de mi vida. Solo había un problema: no tenía idea de quién era. Era la semana de exámenes finales y mi última oportunidad de encontrar el amor. La chica con la que había pasado una noche increíble mientras estábamos atrapados en un ascensor.

Hace tres meses...

Estuve aquí en la bóveda virgen (como Emmett se refiere) asistiendo a una fiesta. Mi compañero de dormitorio Emmett había desaparecido poco después de nuestra llegada. La fiesta fue como cualquier otra fiesta universitaria, chicos calientes de la fraternidad y mujeres borrachas. Todo el asunto era como una escena de "Girls Gone Wild". Yo me quedé en la esquina, bebiendo lejos en la obscuridad de la noche y solo. De vez en cuando una chica se me acercaba. Claro que eran sexualmente atractivas y he tenido mi parte justa de ellos en el pasado, pero había terminado con todo eso.

Yo quería encontrar el amor, para encontrar a ese alguien especial. Debía de teminar con las aventuras de una noche.

"Eddie, muchacho, estos son los mejores años de nuestras vidas", gritó Emmett. Desde lejos evidentemente ya Estaba ebrio. Envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi cuello haciéndome una llave. "Echa un vistazo a todos las mujeres que están en esta sala en la espera para que se la metan"

Me moví fuerte para poder liberarme de sus manos.

"por favor. Emmet", dije disgustado por su comentario mientras me enderezaba y acomodaba mi pelo que estaba despeinado." Y deja de llamarme Eddie".

"ah, no seas tan… melodramático," dijo hipando.

"me voy ahora" dije mientras me alejaba de el.

"vamos, ed" empezó a gritarme pero se detuvo cuando una rubia voluptuosa camino enfrente de el. "hey bebe, quieres subir a bordo del emmet express" dijo siguiéndola.

Con esto me despedí. Me abrí paso hasta el ascensor y entre. Tome un trago de la cerveza que aun tenía en la mano, cerré los ojos y pensé, "que si no habría algo mejor que esto"

"oh, espera detén el ascensor" grito una chica desde el pasillo. Sostuve con mi mano la puerta para mantenerla abierta mientras ella entraba con una carga de ropa, así que no podía ver su rostro." Puedes presionar el votos del sótano, por favor?"

-"claro" dije mientras pulsaba el botón. Mientras Las puertas se cerraron y se recostaba contra la pared.

Tan pronto como las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor comenzó a descender, las luces parpadearon varias veces antes de que se cortara la luz por completo y el ascensor se detuviera abruptamente causando que la mujer dejara caer la ropa que llevaba.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"No sé", dije tratando de encontrar el panel en la oscuridad. Yo presionaba cada botón, pero nada parecía funcionar. "Parece que hay un corte de energía, sólo vamos a tener que estar tranquilos y esperar a que vuelva la energía."

"Eso es simplemente genial", se quejó. La oí dar un paso hacia las puertas, pero se tropezó con la ropa que se había caído antes. Ella gritó y de alguna manera a través de la oscuridad, milagrosamente, la alcance a sostener en brazos antes de que pudiera golpearse en las puertas.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté al tiempo que la sostenía en mis brazos.

"Sí, gracias", dijo. "Lo siento. Oscuridad no funciona bien con la falta de coordinación".

Me reí y se tapo la cara con sus brazos. "Tal vez deberías sentarte. Puede que tarde un rato en llegar la luz de nuevo." Tomé su mano y la guie a la parte posterior del elevador para que no fuera a caerse de nuevo y la senté alado mío.

Yo exhale en voz alta.

"Entonces-dije tratando de romper el silencio. "Ibas a lavar la ropa en un viernes por la noche, ¿por qué no estabas en la fiesta como el resto de los estudiantes?"

La oí suspirar.

-Lo siento-dije sintiéndome como un idiota. Probablemente no quería hablar de ello. "No fue mi intención incomodarte. Yo sólo estaba tratando de mantener una conversación cortés. Yo no quiero parecer grosero. No tiene que contestar. Mejor me callo."

Ella comenzó a reír. "No, está bien. No me importa", dijo. Se rascó la cabeza y luego echó a correr sus dedos por el pelo. " tu Has estado en una de estas cosas, que has sido para todos los… ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?"

"Sé exactamente lo que quieres decir," dije de acuerdo.

"Siempre es lo mismo", prosiguió. "borrachos, chicos calientes respirando en mi cuello y las niñas moviendo sus tetas como un video de " Girls Gone Wild ". Es repugnante y se es viejo después de la enésima vez. Claro, he tenido mi diversión en el pasado, pero ahora 'estoy lista para algo diferente. Todos ellos son simplemente falsos y llenos de sí mismos, "ella hizo una pausa por un momento. "Oh, lo siento. Yo no tenía intención de continuar así."

Me reí suavemente. "No hay necesidad de pedirme disculpas. Porque es lo que piensas.

Ella permaneció en silencio por un poco mas.

"Bueno... no acabas de llegar de la fiesta?" Ella dijo con cautela. "No fue mi intención ofender."

"No, no te preocupes por eso. En realidad me fui por todas las razones que tu haz mencionado."

"¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?"

Me rasqué la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. "fui arrastrado hasta aquí por el idiota de mi compañero de cuarto, pensó que tenía que descansar, por lo que intento engancharme con una chica, Tanya. Creo que es su nombre."

"Entonces, ¿qué, ella no se te hizo… lo suficiente atractiva?"

"Sí, es mi último semestre en realidad. Luego de comenzar mi residencia después."

Tal vez fue debido a la oscuridad o quizás porque no tenía que preocuparme acerca de cualquier pretexto, pero me sentía cómodo hablando con ella. Tenía un sentido muy agudo del humor y también era muy inteligente. Nos pusimos de acuerdo en muchas cosas, pero tampoco estaba de acuerdo en los demás. Ella habló con tanta convicción.

"Tienes que admitirlo," ella comenzó a decir. "Michael Jackson estaba impresionante en su regreso en los años ochenta", dijo en serio.

Me eché a reír en voz alta. Ella era muy divertida.

"¿Qué?" Podía oír la sonrisa en su rostro. "Vamos, admítelo. Michael Jackson fue un fenómeno global. junto gente de todo el mundo".

Seguí riendo: "Sí, sí. Es una lástima que no podía tomar su fama en todo el mundo y reunir a los países en vez de usarlo para atraer a los niños a su habitación."

Ella suspiró: "Por desgracia, tienes razón."

Pasamos, por lo que se sentía como horas hablando y riendo, todos los pensamientos de mi noche y quedar atrapado en un ascensor fueron olvidados. Mis pensamientos fueron sólo de esta increíblemente inteligente, divertida chica.

La oí frotar las manos contra los brazos desnudos.

"frio", me sonrió. "¿o te pongo nerviosa?"

"Ya quisieras", respondió ella. "hace mucho frio aqui."

Antes de que ella pudiera protestar, me había quitado la chaqueta y la envolvi alrededor de sus hombros.

"No tenias por que hacerlo, estoy segura que podría encontrar algo en mi pila de ropa."

"no me importa. Además, si eres tan torpe como dices que eres, yo no quiero correr el riesgo de que te tropesaras de nuevo con tu ropa y te perdieras"

Ella golpeo con fuerza mi brazo en broma y nos reímos juntos.

"¿no tienes frio?"

"voy a estar bien"

Ella aun se frotaba los brazos con sus manos, e inconscientemente, me frote las manos para calentarlas.

"no te muevas" le dije cuando empezó a inclinarse lejos de mi " no estoy tratando de hacer que pase algo" puse mis manos a cada lado de ella y comencé a frotar sus brazos en un intento de darle calor.

"no tienes porque hacerlo" pude sentir que ella estaba un poco tensa.

"te prometo que no intentare nada" le asegure.

Ella se solto y después de un momento, se inclino lentamente hacia mí. Yo no la detuve yo no quería detenerla. Me dejo frotarle los brazos apenas la recibi en mis brazos ella se estaba quedando dormida, Yo también sentía que el cansancio me empezaba a consumir.

Poco a poco su cabeza cayó sobre mi hombro, pero casi de inmediato la levanto.

"lo siento" dijo ella

No me había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba su cara de la mía. Que podía sentir su cálido aliento en mi cara.

"está bien. Es tarde y tienes que dormir", le dije tratando desesperadamente de encontrar sus ojos.

No hay duda de que ella podía sentir la proximidad de nuestras caras. La sentí tensarse, pero aun a si no se retiro. Mi respiración y el ritmo cardíaco iban en aumentado. Trague audiblemente y podía oírla abrir sus labios. Mi cuerpo trato de tener control en ese momento, me incliné hacia delante, cerrando la brecha entre nosotros y se coloca un vacilante beso en los labios.

Dudé un segundo esperando su reacción. Todavía podía sentir su aliento caliente y cuando ella no me abofeteo la cara, la bese de nuevo, sólo que esta vez tomando un lado de su cara en mi mano.

Sus labios eran tan suaves y regordetes, con la cara lisa y sin manchas. Su boca se abrió rápidamente para mí y su sabor era dulce y picante. Nuestras lenguas bailaban juntos. Hundió las manos en mi pelo mientras yo ponía mi otro brazo alrededor de su espalda.

Mi corazón se hinchaba y me sentí como si mi pecho se abriera de golpe por el latir frenético de mi corazón. Nunca había sentido nada igual; se sentía tan bien. Su cuerpo menudo encajaba tan bien contra el mío, mi mano fue el tamaño justo para adornar su rostro. Yo quería sentarme aquí y besarla para siempre. Su respiración pesada y agradable gemidos sugirieron de ella dando a entender que sentía lo mismo.

Las cosas comenzaron a volverse calientes, ella se agarró de mis hombros y como si estuviéramos pensando lo mismo, la jale mas hacia mi cuerpo sentándola a horcajadas. Nuestro beso nunca se rompió, sino que sólo se intensificó, nuestras manos comenzaron a explorarnos mutuamente .

Inmediatamente como había comenzado, cesó. Nos alejábamos, nuestros pulmones cada vez tratando de tomar oxígeno, la respiración entrecortada. Nos sentamos allí tratando de controlarlo, mientras apoyaba su frente contra la mía.

Ella se rió suavemente. "Pensé que no ibas a intentar cualquier cosa", sonrió.

Me reí de su comentario. Por mucho que quería seguir, ella se merecía algo mejor que esto, algo mejor que lo que el viejo Edward habría hecho.

se bajo de mi para poder sentarse a mi lado. Yo exhale en voz alta. Después de un minuto, bostezó y estiró los brazos.

"Aquí," dije, una vez mas cuando puse mis brazos alrededor de ella. "esta vez realmente prometo no hacer nada. Duerme un poco. Puede que aun falte tiempo para que alguien nos encuentre, te mantendré caliente."

-Está bien-bostezó ella. Se inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás sobre mi hombro.

Bostezó una vez más. "Nos vemos mañana ... o esta mañana;. Lo que sea"

Me reí. "si, te veré luego." Ella se acomodo en mis brazos y después de un minuto se quedo dormida. Incline mi cabeza contra ella. Si, mañana será un nuevo día, un día de revelaciones, un día de nuevos comienzos.

Nunca le pregunte su nombre, porque un nombre siempre debe de acompañar a una cara. Me había enamorado de ella y mañana voy a dejar que se sepa.

"Buenas noches, hasta mañana… mi amor."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente, tirado en el suelo. Me frote la cara y estire mis brazos y piernas. Cuando sentí mis brazos en la pared abrí mis ojos. Con la idea de querer verla, la chica de la noche anterior, la chica de mis sueños. Me senté con anticipación, deseoso de ver a mi amado, pero cuando voltee me di cuenta que no estaba allí.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Y si fue un sueño?

No puede haber desaparecido. No. No. ¡No! Cerré mis puños contra el suelo. Hasta que sentí que golpeaba algo suave. Mire a mi lado y en mi mano a su alrededor pude captar la evidencia de su existencia, que lo de anoche no había sido solo un sueño, era un sueño hecho realidad. Había encontrado a la chica que había llenado el vacio en mi corazón.

Me gustaría encontrarla. Yo haría lo que fuera por buscarla. Y voy a encontrarla.

Porque si esta ropa interior de satén blanco era una representación de mi amor, entonces su sostén de satín blanco era mi partido, mi destino.

Así que después de mucha deliberación, que formuló un plan para penetrar en la 'bóveda virgen ". (como le llama emmet).El destino quiso que yo trabajara en el campus como un hombre de mantenimiento y qué mejor manera para entrar yo había tratado de conseguir la ayuda de Emmett, que solo pensaban que estaba loco y perdiendo el tiempo.

Así que ese era mi plan. Me senté en mi escritorio hoy temprano a la espera de la llamada. En el día tuve que cargar una bolsa llena de ratones que habían aventado por la ventana de unas niñas y como yo era el único que estaba tuve que hacerlo.

Ayudé a chicas que estaban gritando fuera de sus habitaciones. mientras buscaba en sus gavetas alguna coincidencia de mi chica.

Fue una tarde muy interesante, pero no he encontrado aun una coincidencia. Yo sólo tenía la posibilidad de buscar parte de la primera planta, pero la próxima me gustaría continuar en el segundo piso. Antes de irme. Moví el termómetro de temperatura para que me volvieran a llamar para arreglarlo.

Dos días después llamaron. Fui inmediatamente al segundo piso cuando toque la puerta les dije que estaba ahí para fijar el termostato. Me dejaron en sus habitaciones, mientras que yo las hacia esperar afuera.

Busque a través de sus habitaciones y nada. Si solo pudiera recordar en que piso había estado esa vez. Pero yo había estado en varios de la planta baja a la quinta. Estaba ligeramente intoxicado para prestar atención, por no mencionar que no quería estar ahí en primer lugar.

Sin embargo no me daba por vencido. Ella ha valido la pena y no me detendría hasta encontrarla.

Antes de irme me asegure de alterar el sistema de la planta eléctrica del tercer piso para que mañana por la mañana me llamaran para arreglarlo.

Volví a mi cuarto y me encerré en ella. Mientras caía en mi cama comencé a pensar en ella. Una sensación de calor se arrastro sobre mi cuerpo. Saque de mi bolsillo la ropa interior de satén blanco. Lo traje hacia mi pecho, sobre mi corazón y con el pensamiento de aquella noche. Me quede dormido con la celebración de estar con ella entre mis brazos.

Al día siguiente, ya estaba en el tercer piso para poder "fijar" la electricidad. Tuve más tiempo para poderme pasar fácilmente por sus habitaciones porque la mayoría de las mujeres estaban en clase.

Ya estaba en el último cuarto y aun no tenia suerte. Y necesitaba usar el baño ya que no había podido hacer mis necesidades desde la mañana por lo que accedí a usar el baño de las niñas (cada cuarto tenía su propio baño), casi tropiezo con el tapete del baño. Cuando termine de usar el baño me lave las manos pero cuando estaba por salir escuche que abrían la puerta del cuarto.

Mierda yo había entrado en su habitación y ella no estaría contenta de encontrarme aquí. Mire alrededor buscando una forma de poderme esconder. Dejándome sin opciones. Me metí en la regadera y cerré las cortinas para que no me viera.

La escuche en su cuarto mientras dejaba sus cosas y se dirigía hacia el baño. Realmente ahora no sabía qué hacer pero tenía la nocion que las chicas tenían un sexto sentido sobre las cosas. Tan pronto como ella entro sabia que algo andaba mal. Se agacho para ajustar el tapete del cuarto con el que me había tropezado. Miro hacia su jabon y se dio cuenta que estaba mal acomodado como si previamente hubiera sido utilizado, a si como su fregadero. Ella comenzó a limpiar su fregadero, cuando me di cuenta de la evidencia más clara de mi intromisión la tapa del baño estaba abierta.

Mierda, yo estaba realmente jodido!.

Cuando termino de limpiar su fregadero, se detuvo para hacer una inspección final. Deje de respirar, pero aun podía escuchar mi corazón latiendo con fuerza en mi pecho. Ella dio un paso atrás y miro como si estuviera a punto de salir, pero repentinamente dio un giro de 180° abriendo la cortina de la ducha mientras me rociaba laca de pelo en la cara.

"Arg, mis ojos!" Yo grite de dolor , puse mis manos instintivamente en mi cara para protegerme.

Ella se detuvo "¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación? Voy a llamar a la policía!"

"no, por favor espera" trate de llegar a ella , pero no podía ver nada.

Hubo un momento de silencio y pensé que había dejado la habitación.

"¿Edward Cullen?"

"si", respondí automáticamente tratando de abrir los ojos.

La oí reír. "soy yo, angela weber, de la secundaria"

"oh, hey Ángela", le dije humildemente ya recordándola. Yo la había usado solo para pasar el tiempo de vez en cuando.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"lo siento por interrumpir en tu habitación," me disculpe. "yo estaba en una especie de búsqueda de alguien" dije tratando de salir de la bañera.

"¿aquí?" dijo mientras extendía las manos y me ayudaba a salir.

Le hable de mi encuentro en el ascensor y de cómo había estado saboteando el edificio para poder buscar a través de sus salas para que yo pudiera encontrar una coincidencia. Mientras le explicaba ella me ayudo a curar mis ojos y seguía pidiendo disculpas por mi ceguera.

"aww es tan romántico" dijo ella.

"si… bueno," dije con timidez.

"¿sabes qué?Escuchar" Dijo poniendo la solución debajo de mis ojos y los limpiaba. " voy a ayudarte2

"¿en serio?"

"si, soy buena en esas cosas."

Con una nueva esperanza y cuando un hombre se encuentran en el interior (bueno, mujer), mi búsqueda continuaría. Con Ángela ayudándome, tenía a alguien que visitar, que me daría acceso ilimitado a la "bóveda virgen".

En el próximo par de días, ella me ayudó a mirar a través de las habitaciones que había perdido en los pisos primero y segundo. Ella era mi puesto de observación. Cuando terminamos en los tres primeros pisos, ya era hora de pasar a la cuarta y quinta. Le mostré como eran los sistemas de calefacción y eléctricas y cómo difundirlos.

En ese momento, me había convertido en el técnico oficial de la 'bóveda virgen ". La mayoría me conocía por su nombre ya otros les gusta llamarme "chico de mantenimiento." Me había convertido en amigo de muchos de ellos.

hoy Yo estaba en el cuarto piso, con Angela vigilando afuera tanto como ella podía por sus clases. Ya estaba saliendo de uno de los cuartos cuando me fije de una chica a mi izquierda estaba siendo acosada por un hombre alto, rubio, sucio cerdo, y chovinista.

Él la estaba presionado contra la pared y que claramente se veía incómoda.

-No, Mike, "dijo mientras trataba de alejarlo empujándolo por el pecho. "Me dijo que estábamos de paso."

-No seas así, cariño ", dijo tratando de sonar suave. "Tú sabes qué me quieres."

"Déjame ir", dijo tratando de empujarlo. "yo no quiero nada contigo, bastardo tramposo!

"tu sabes que no significo nada", dijo el "Tú eres la que quiero."

el trato de darle un beso, pero ella le dio una bofetada. Él no parecía darse cuenta de eso porque era demasiado fuerte. No había nadie más en el piso y era evidente que yo era su única esperanza. Ella estaba tratando sin descanso para empujarlo, pero él sólo la agarraba más fuerte.

Inmediatamente, corrí hacia ellos y lo llame para poderlo golpear lo que causo la liberación de la chica y que cayera al suelo. Rápidamente ella se puso detrás de mí.

"¿Qué demonios?" Le oí gemir.

Me volví hacia la chica que estaba detrás de mí, que me miraba asustada y perpleja. "Vete a tu cuarto. Ahí Estarás a salvo." Le dije

Ella se tomó un momento mientras me miraba a los ojos antes de asentir con la cabeza. Ella estaba a punto de salir, cuando de repente gritó: "¡Cuidado!"

Me volví un momento pero fue demasiado tarde. Cuando el tal Mike había conseguido seguridad y dándome un puñetazo en mi cara. Ocasionando que cayera al suelo desorientado y la chica se agachara a mi lado.

"solo déjalo, Mike", le gritó ella. "No quiero volver a verte de nuevo!"

"Pfft, como sea, perra", escupió. "Diviértete con tu nuevo novio maricon" Antes de salir de una vez me dio una patada en el estómago.

"Eres un idiota!", gritó y se quitó los zapatos y se los lanzó a el. Él siguió caminando hasta que por fin estuvo fuera de nuestra vista. "¿Estás bien?" dijo ella volviendo su atención hacia mí. Estaba tendido en el suelo sosteniendo mi estómago y mi cara estaba gritando de dolor.

Realmente no podía contestar, me acababan de sacar el aire y no tenía aliento para responder. Así que lo único que podía hacer era hablar un poco ronco. Se levantó un poco y puso ambas manos en mis brazos para ayudarme a levantarme. Una vez que me las arreglé para levantarme, tomó uno de mis brazos y lo puso sobre sus hombros para soportar mi peso y nos dirigimos a su habitación.

Ella me acostó en su cama y salio fuera por un momento antes de volver con una lata de Coca Cola en sus manos y se sentaba a mi lado.

"Déjame ver", dijo moviendo mi mano de mi cara. Ella se estremeció levemente y mientras me colocaba la lata fría en mi cara. " esto hará que baje un poco el hinchazón."

"Gracias," gemí.

"No, gracias a ti", enfatizó. "Eso fue muy noble de tu parte."

"No fue nada."

Ella se echó a reír. "Aún así, gracias."

Le sonreí. Con mi ojo bueno, viéndola claramente mejor desde que la había visto la primera vez. Ella era muy bonita, casi hermosa. Ella estaba un poco pálida, pero complementándolo con su pelo castaño y los ojos. Me pregunté si ella sería mi chica misteriosa.

"Por cierto mi nombre es Edward,  
Edward Cullen y tú eres?"

"isabella swan, pero tú puedes llamarme bella." Dijo mientras me tendía la mano y yo se la estrechaba. "encantada de conocerte Edward Cullen, te eh visto por aquí un montón de veces. Tu eres el chico del mantenimiento, ¿no?"

Me rei entre dientes: "sí, soy yo el chicho del mantenimiento. ¿Tienes algo que necesite arreglo?"

"oh, creo ya me has ayudado con mi problema" dijo sonriendo.

"cuando quieras" le dije

Nos miramos por un momento. Sus ojos eran fascinantes y tenía una hermosa sonrisa, que no parecía dar la espalda. Se aclaró la garganta tratando de alejar mi mirada y me di cuenta de que ella estaba ruborizada.

Se levantó de repente y empezó a buscar por la habitación, nerviosa.

"En realidad tengo que ir a clase ahora-empezó a decir.

"Oh, por supuesto," dije tratando de levantarme de la cama.

"No, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Ella me empujó de nuevo a su cama. "Descansa aquí hasta que te sientas mejor, entonces podrás irte. Por favor, tu puedes estar aquí todo el tiempo que necesites".

"Eso no es necesario." Traté de levantarme, pero mi estómago comenzó a protestar.

"Insisto," dijo ella mientras me sujetaba.

"Bueno, si tu insistes," cedí y relajado en la cama. "¿Va a estar bien por tu cuenta? Yo no quiero que vayas detrás de ese idiota de nuevo."

"Gracias, voy a estar bien. Mi clase es un poco más lejos es en el edificio adyacente," me aseguró. Agarró su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta. "Pero no se te olvide de cerrar."

Una vez que se perdió de vista, yo apoyé la cabeza contra la cabecera, mientras que seguía sosteniendo la lata de Coca Cola fría en mi cara. Miré a mi alrededor su habitación y me di cuenta de su extensa colección de libros. También me di cuenta de que su habitación era bastante desordenada, pero de alguna manera era un lío organizado.

Después de cinco minutos que la lata había perdido su frialdad, me fui levantando lentamente. Mi estómago no me dolía tanto ahora, pero estoy seguro de que mi cara era otra historia. Tendría un ojo negro al final del día.

Aproveché la oportunidad ahora que estaba solo en su habitación para buscar a través de sus cajones. Tenía una leve esperanza de que Bella fuera mi chica misteriosa, ya que parecía una chica muy agradable.

En mi última revisión contuve la respiración y por supuesto estaba nervioso.

Pero no encontré nada.

Yo suspire con tristeza.

Salí de su habitación abatido y me asegure de cerrar su cuarto como ella pidió. Seguí a las otras habitaciones y al terminar me fui a la habitación de Angela. De inmediato vino a mi lado y me preguntó qué había pasado con mi cara. Le expliqué que había enfrentado a Mike para ayudar a Bella.

"Oh, gracias a Dios que por fin se deshizo de él", dijo. "Ella es demasiado buena para él y se merece algo mejor. Mike siempre ha sido como un idiota, la ah engañado una infinidad de veces"

"Sí, que apesta", suspiré.

"¿Qué anda mal?"

La miré un instante y luego suspire. "Yo como que... esperaba... que ella fuera mi chica misteriosa".

"Así que no encontraste nada", dijo con tristeza.

Negué con la cabeza.

"Lo siento". Ella puso su mano en mi hombro y empezó a frotar. "Oye, todavía tenemos un piso más que cubrir. Veras que la encontrarás". Ella me sonrió, pero todavía no estaba seguro. "Oye, te invito a cenar aparte a si te sientes mejor si comes algo".

Estuve de acuerdo y nos dirigimos a la cocina. Cuando terminamos, de hacerla nos pusimos a cenar mientras platicábamos.

Sentado allí y no pude evitar pensar en lo perfecta que era Ángela. Ella era el tipo de chica de alado, la que llevas a la casa con tu mama y después te casas con ella y después ella se convierte en tu mamá. Ella era todo lo que un hombre desea de una esposa trofeo, ella era una persona que fácilmente puedes caer enamorado.

"Eres tan perfecta, Ángela," le dije después de un momento.

Ella se rió de mi comentario. "Estoy lejos de ser perfecta, Edward. Deberías ver cuando me levanto con mi novio ben, de hecho, yo prometo que cuando encuentres a tu chica misteriosa, saldremos todos en una cita doble."

"Claro, Ángela, estoy de acuerdo con eso."

"Y para demostrar que estoy muy lejos de la imagen de santurrona que tal vez yo proyecto, hare algo para ti en el quinto piso en un par de dias. Así que esperar y ver." Ella me sonrió amenazadoramente.

Una semana más tarde, recibí una llamada desde el quinto piso en el área de las niñas solicitando mi presencia tan pronto como sea posible. Tomé el ascensor hasta el quinto piso y cuando me bajé yo estaba en shock. Ella no pudo haberlo hecho. Yo me reí de mí mismo mientras miraba la escena delante de mí. Había una pared con grafiti escrito en una de las paredes de la quinta planta. Lo que era más gracioso al respecto no era tanto que Ángela lo había hecho, si no lo que decía.

"AMOR EN UN ASCENSOR "con una foto de dos personas besándose.

Rápidamente comencé mi trabajo tomándome de vez en cuando un descanso Al final del día. Cheque las dos habitaciones de mi izquierda en el cual uno de ellos figuraba una chica misteriosa.

Rápidamente me pase a la primer habitación pero no había encontrado nada. Con mi corazón latiendo rápido corrí al otro lado de la sala de la izquierda, era el momento de la verdad. Irrumpí en los cajones como si no hubiera mañana.

Pero no había nada.

no había encontrado nada.

¿Cómo podría ser posible?

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, salí de la habitación. Ya nunca la encontraría ahora, había perdido toda esperanza. Yo lamentablemente volví a mi tarea y termine de cubrir el grafiti. Era casi simbólico, pintando sobre el grafiti, eliminando cualquier signo de que había existido siempre, como mi chica del ascensor. Sentía que se me revolvía el estómago, quería empezar a llorar.

Poco después de haber terminado, Angela bajó del ascensor, echó un vistazo a mi cara y corrió hacia mí y me tomó en sus brazos. Ella me abrazó por un largo tiempo, la encontré muy reconfortante.

"No, no ahora", dijo acariciando mi espalda. "No puedes renunciar a la esperanza."

"¿Cómo es que no puedo?" le dije sintiéndome miserable. "He buscado en todo el edificio y nada."

"Bueno", me dijo mientras se alejaba. "Me tomé la libertad y se me ocurrió un plan de respaldo."

"¿Qué hiciste?"

"Puse un anuncio en el periódico de la escuela solicitando una cita con una cierta muchacha ingeniosa, de un ascensor un poco torpe", dijo socarronamente.

"Ángela, eres un genio." Le dije dándole un beso a cada mejilla.

-Ya lo sé. "Los dos se rieron. "Como uno de los editores del periódico, me aseguraré de que el anuncio sea ejecutada cada semana. Así que cada jueves por la noche la esperarás en el sótano debajo de la cubierta de la oscuridad, para ordenar de recrear la experiencia del ascensor y ella no sea demasiado tímida. "

yo había seguido haciendo las reparaciones de los dormitorios de las chicas de en vez en cuando. Al final del semestre, yo prácticamente conocía a todas las chicas del edificio. Incluso me atrevería a ver a Bella de vez en cuando, ella me sonreía, pero nunca fue más allá de una pequeña charla.

Y cada jueves yo esperaba, esperaba y esperaba pero ella nunca llegaba...

Es por eso que, después de tres meses, estoy aquí de pie afuera de los dormitorios de las chicas. Este era mi último intento de encontrarla. Iba a dejar que se supiera lo que ella significaba para mí y ahora esta apunto de exponer mi corazón y mi alma a ella y no me importaba que me escucharan.

"Hola, mi nombre es Edward Cullen", grité. Poco a poco la gente se fue asomando a sus ventanas para ver de qué se trataba tal relajo. Una vez tuve la atención de todas las mujeres del edificio proseguí. "Durante los tres últimos 3 meses eh estado buscando a mi alma gemela, la chica del ascensor sé que no ha querido darse a conocer, pero necesito encontrarte, te… necesito. Tu eres mi razón, eres mi todo haría cualquier cosa y ser otra persona por ti"

"Sin ti estoy tan solo como un perro abandonado a lado de la carretera. Juntos, podemos pasar unos días perfectos de compras y cocinar juntos. Nunca me voy a quejar cuando des la vuelta en una línea paralela en el estacionamiento. Si vives conmigo, voy a limpiar el baño cada semana, lo haré con mi lengua si es que te lo preguntas pasare el gas por debajo de las cubiertas y solo en las circunstancias graves. Y no comprare ningún carro deportivo rojo cuando tenga una crisis de edad.

"separare la ropa clara de la de color, no me quejare mientras te maquillas y yo te este esperando. Siempre te sacare la silla para ti. Te daré masajes en los pies cuando hayas tenido un largo día. Veré contigo cualquier película incluso orgullo y prejuicio."  
"Me comprometo a decir siempre sí, cuando me preguntes si tu pelo está bien esa noche. Traeré un nuevo significado a la palabra abrazo. Guardare cada tarjeta de cumpleaños que me mandes. Te escribiré cartas reales cuando estemos separados. Nunca esperare a que me digas donde deje mis llaves del carro, nunca dejare mis calcetines tirados en el piso. Mi ombligo siempre estará libre de pelusa."

Hubo risas y varios awws en todo el edificio.

"te llenare de besos tu parte intima, que será el más apasionado, y la experiencia más intima que nunca tendrás. Y cuando estés demasiado cansada para seguir haciendo el amor. Estaré contento de tan solo tenerte entre mis brazos meciéndote mientras duermes.

Yo siempre hare el amor contigo, incluso cuando estemos teniendo relaciones voy a ser siempre delicado contigo, al igual cuando caminemos de la mano me cortare el pelo como a ti te guste. DECLARO AHORA… QUE YO DARIA MI VIDA POR TI. Y SE QUE SI NO VIENES HACIA MI SE QUE UNA PARTE DE MI MORIRA"

Terminé mi discurso y mire a todas las chicas. Se quedaron en silencio, ni una palabra se oyó. Nunca en mi vida había hecho algo como esto. Y nunca en mi vida, he sentido alguna vez esa ansiedad. Estaba seguro de que la sangre estaba corriendo en mi cabeza. Me quedé allí durante lo que pareció una eternidad.

Y Nada.

Sentí que mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Yo estaba a punto de darme la vuelta e irme cuando de pronto.

"Yo soy la chica, Edward", gritó una niña desde el tercer piso. Mi corazón al instante se puso a latir rápidamente y saltaba de emoción. Yo estaba a punto de entrar corriendo al edificio cuando de pronto otra chica grito.

"No, yo soy la chica, Edward", gritó una niña desde el segundo piso.

Inmediatamente todas las niñas a mi vista comenzaron a gritar: "Yo soy la chica!" o "Yo no soy la chica del ascensor, pero voy a salir contigo, Edward!"

Oh... por... Dios! Yo estaba en shock total y el asombrado. Me quedé mirando a todas las niñas tratando de ganar mi atención. De alguna manera lo habían había logrado lo que es el sueño de todo hombre, tenía la opción de un centenar de chicas para elegir, podía elegir a cualquier chica que quería y que estaría de acuerdo en ser el mía.

Pero yo no quería a cualquier chica, yo quería a mi chica. La busque por todas las ventanas y fue ahí donde la vi. Estaba ahí su hermosa silueta. Recargada en su ventana. Era ella tenía que ser ella.

Me sentía como un hombre en llamas, un hombre en llamas del amor. Subí corriendo las escaleras y me abrí paso entre la puerta y corrí por el pasillo. Hasta toparme con su puerta. Rápidamente trate de regular mi respiración entes de llamar a su puerta.

"Sé que eres tú, Bella. Por favor, abre la puerta."

Escuché el movimiento en el otro lado y ella se acercó a la puerta y ella suspiró profundamente antes de abrirla.

"Edward", suspiró ella.

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, se adelantó, tomó su cara entre sus manos y la besó. Los últimos tres meses se vierte en ese beso, al igual que mis labios habían esperado toda su vida para besarla. Comencé a llevarla de vuelta a su habitación mientras que de una patada cerraba la puerta detrás de mí. Sus manos se acercaron a mis brazos y de inmediato respondió al beso.

Nos quedamos allí se besándonos sin parar. Había sido todo lo que había soñado y más. Mi memoria no le hacía justicia al beso, yo estaba en el cielo. Pero pronto, sentí que estaba siendo arrastrado lejos de él cuando Bella separaba sus labios de los míos.

"Edward, espera," jadeó tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Nuestra respiración era irregular.

yo aun tenía su rostro en mis manos. cerré los ojos y apoyé la frente contra la de ella.

"No sé cuánto tiempo he querido hacer eso de nuevo", le dije la verdad. "Te amo, Bella".

"Tú no me amas, Edward." Ella dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. "tu apenas me conoces."

"No, Bella yo lo hago. Te amo con todo mi corazón y con todo lo que soy", le dije. Pero nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse de sus ojos. "Bella, por favor, créeme que nunca he conocido a nadie como tú esa noche estuvimos conectados;.. Yo sé que también lo sentiste Dime por qué, ¿por qué huiste?"

Ella se apartó de mí y se acercó a su cama y se sentó. Puso sus manos en su rostro y lloró en silencio.

"yo... lo siento", dijo después de descubrir su rostro. Me senté a su lado mientras tomaba sus manos con una mano mientras con la otra limpiaba las lágrimas de su hermoso rostro.

-Entonces, ¿por qué? "Le pregunté de nuevo.

Ella respiro una vez antes de hablar. "Cuando me desperté por la mañana, yo estaba más que contenta de verte, pero cuando te vi, mi mundo se derrumbó. Eras Edward Cullen."

Yo estaba un poco confundido y me inclina la cabeza ligeramente. Se dio cuenta y siguió hablando.

"se de tu reputación, Edward cullen" dijo ella tímidamente. "yo sé del tipo de mujeres por las que vas, te eh visto varias veces en fiestas y el tipo de personas con las que te asocias. Mírame como podría yo encajar en eso?"

"bella eres hermosa, no, vas mas allá de lo hermoso" dije acariciando su mejilla. Eran tan suaves como lo recordaba. Aunque estaban ligeramente húmedas por sus lágrimas. "estoy de acuerdo que en el pasado he llevado un tipo aparentemente impulsivo y vicario estilo de vida y de mi elección en la empresa no era siempre la mejor. Pero todo eso ha cambiado ahora, porque te he encontrado. Y todo lo que dije ahí afuera, cada palabra. De que Haría cualquier cosa por ti, Bella. Sólo por favor, por favor, creo que estoy realmente y locamente enamorado de ti. "

"Te amo demasiado, Edward."

Ella me puso los brazos alrededor de mis hombros y me besó. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura llevándola más cerca de mí. Yo estaba en el cielo de nuevo. Nuestros labios una vez más, bailaron al ritmo de nuestros latidos cardiacos. Sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse desde la parte trasera de mi cuello hasta al frente de mi camisa y empezó a desabrocharme la camisa. Rápidamente le agarre las manos para detenerla.

"No tenemos que hacer esto, Bella. Puedo esperar por el tiempo que sea necesario para que tu estés lista para hacer esto", ella me bufo.

Ella me miró a los ojos un momento. "¿No hemos esperado el tiempo suficiente, esto Edward? Yo quiero hacerlo, necesito estar contigo. Tú no sabes cómo te quiero.

Continuó sosteniendo mi mirada eso fue más que suficiente para que volviera a besarla. Estábamos tan ansiosos que comenzamos a quitarnos nuestras ropas. Ella rompió mi camisa y la arrojo en algún lugar detrás de mi. Agarre el dobladillo de su camisa y se la quite sobre su cabeza. Su vista era tan seductora y a la vez divertida.

Llegué a su sostén y comencé a reír.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" -preguntó mientras empezaba a cubrirse.

Deje de reírme para sacar de mi pantalón su ropa interior.

"Oye, ¿de dónde sacaste eso? los He estado buscando por todas partes." Ella me miró sorprendida y aliviada al mismo tiempo.

"los olvidaste ese día en el ascensor" le dije a ella y luego le explique lo que había hecho para encontrar el juego de la ropa interior. "lo busque en tu habitación ese día pero no encontré nada"

Ella se echó a reír en ese momento inmediatamente después de que comenzara a ruborizarse. "Bueno... no siempre coinciden mi ropa interior. Muchas veces tengo tanta prisa que no me importa. Y ese día tenia este puesto."

Una vez más me reí y la bese una vez más en los labios y le dije: "una cosa más para mí para agregar a mi lista de cosas que me gustan de ti."

Había encontrado mi mitad, mi otra mitad, después de todo. Seguimos quitándonos la ropa hasta que quedamos en nuestra ropa interior. Tuve el honor de quitarle el sujetador.

"hermosa", le susurré. Y su sonrojo apareció en su cara otra vez. Lentamente la puse sobre la cama y me arrodille alado de sus cremosas piernas. me incliné hacia adelante tomó su pezón izquierdo y lo cubri con la boca mientras que mi mano izquierda jugaba con su pezón derecho a endurecerlo.

"Hmm, eso se siente bien", gimió ella-.

Seguí jugando y saboreando sus orbes deliciosos pero mis sentidos comenzaron con el antojo de algo más. Mis manos empezaron acariciarla lentamente por su magnífico cuerpo, mi boca iba dejando besos húmedos desde los montículos de sus pechos alegres, hasta por su vientre bellamente esculpido pase por su estómago. Puse mis manos sobre su ropa interior y comencé a tirarla hacia debajo de sus piernas y las dejaba caer.

Ella estaba totalmente desnuda delante de mí. Dios, era hermosa. ¿Qué había hecho para merecerla? Mi mirada la estaba haciendo sentir incómoda y de nuevo comenzó a cubrirse.

"No, amor," le dije. "tu eres lo mas glorioso que nadie haya visto o cualquier diosa mítica jamás creada. Nunca lo olvides."

La besé en sus deliciosos labios antes de hacer mi camino de regreso a su acalorado y palpitante entre pierna. le pasé la mano por la pierna antes de colocarla entre sus piernas y suavemente las separe. La Miré de nuevo en la búsqueda de su permiso y ella asintió con la cabeza, casi me lo pedía a gritos. Mi mano tocó sus pliegues caliente. Necesitaba probarla. Puse mi cabeza entre sus piernas y tan delicadamente comenzó a lamer sus pliegues calientes.

Su sabor era exquisito y se había convertido en mi nuevo sabor favorito en el mundo. Me separé sus pliegues húmedos con mis dedos y como prometí anteriormente le bese apasionadamente su clítoris con el mismo vigor con el que besaba su boca. sacudi mi lengua sobre su clítoris frenéticamente y, al mismo tiempo que insertaba dos dedos dentro de ella estaba a punto de correrse. Casi como hubiera yo hecho señas para que lo hiciera en mi boca. Ella gritó en puro éxtasis mientras tiraba de mi pelo. No me importaba y después de chuparle un poco más, ella se vino en mi boca, gritando mi nombre. le chupe hasta la última gota, era como un dulce néctar del cielo. La besé sus pliegues, una vez más causando que temblara ligeramente.

Comencé un camino de regreso por su cuerpo mientras mis manos iban adorando su figura curvilínea. Su piel se había convertido en caliente y húmeda.

"Wow, eso fue... increíble," dijo sin aliento. "Tenías razón también."

"Por lo general la tengo, pero ¿sobre qué fue esta vez", le dije coquetamente.

"Ese fue lo más apasionado, la experiencia más íntima que he tenido en mi vida." Ella sonrió ampliamente.

"Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo." Me incliné para besarla al tiempo que se probaba ella misma desde mis labios. Ella no parecía importarle, de hecho parecía disfrutarlo bastante.

Sus manos comenzaron a viajar por el lado de mi cuerpo hasta que llegó a mis bóxers donde mi dolorosa polla erecta pedía ser liberado de su confinamiento de algodón. Tanto que latio desde el momento que había puesto los ojos en ella. Ella comenzó a tirar de mis boxers hacia abajo lo más lejos que ella podía los empuje lejos con mis pies.

Continuamos besándonos mientras pasaba sus manos por mi pecho hasta que se agachó para agarrar mi polla. Gemí al sentir su mano a mi alrededor.

"Wow", susurró contra mis labios, "Eres un muchacho grande, ¿no es a si?"

Me reí de su referencia, me pareció muy adorable, por no hablar que levanto mi ego. Ella comenzó a bombear con su mano hacia arriba y abajo haciéndome impulsar mis caderas por su mano.

"Te quiero, Isabella", le susurré. "te necesito tanto".

"entonces tomame", jadeó ella contra mi oído.

Soltó mi polla para poder rozarla con su entrada. Yo no podía esperar más para estar dentro, pero necesitaba protegernos primero..

"necesito... necesito un condon antes de hacer esto" le dije

Ella sacudió la cabeza como si fuera algo sin importancia. "Yo ya estoy a cargo de eso a si es que pequeño Eddie no te preocupes por los nueve meses."

le sonrei antes de besarla una vez más y sin esperar más entre en sus pliegues calientes.. Los dos jadeamós al unísono. Me quedé inmóvil por un rato, lo que le permite adaptarse a mi "niño grande" como decía ella, y también conteniéndome yo para no empezar a moverme.

Ella empujó sus caderas hacia adelante, metiendo el resto de mí en ella hasta que fue enterrado profundamente dentro de ella. Poco a poco me sacudió las caderas mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

"Eres tan bella, Isabella," dije en voz baja mientras la besaba.

Estaba eufórico, la sensación de estar con ella fue más allá de lo que podía describir. De vez en cuando gemía mi nombre junto con un 'más rápido' y / o "más duro".

Sus gemidos y jadeos me hicieron hacerlo. Comencé a entrar en ella más fuerte. Tanto que la cabecera chocaba contra la pared.

Me di cuenta de que su liberación estaba cerca una vez más. Ella empezó a gritar con más fuerza.

"Oh Dios, Edward!" -gritó mientras sus uñas se clavaban en mi espalda. "Allí... más duro, más duro. ¡Sigue adelante!"

Mi respiración era irregular y salían fuertes gruñidos desesperados. Sentí que mi propia liberación estaba cerca, pero yo necesitaba que mi dulce ángel se corriera antes que yo.

"córrete para mí, Bella," murmuré contra su garganta, "córrete para mí, mi amor."

Unas estocadas más, y sentí sus paredes apretándose a mí alrededor y correrse por toda mi polla. Ella echó la cabeza sobre la almohada y gritó cuando alcanzo su liberación. "oh dios mío… joder!"

Verla y escucharla estar en puro éxtasis provoco mi propia liberación. Me sentía como tres meses de semen acumulado derramados dentro de ella.

Me desplomé en la parte superior de ella, los dos completamente sin aliento y completamente empapados.

"Te amo, Bella-dije-. "Quiero estar contigo siempre." Dije mientras la besaba a lo largo de su cuello y cualquier lado donde podía besarla.

Bella me sostuvo en sus brazos y me besó la parte superior de mi cabeza. "Dios, Te amo demasiado, Edward. Soy tuya para que me tomes."

Después de que nuestra respiración se había regulado, todavía no me había alejado de ella. Ella comenzó a moverse debajo de mí, supongo, por lo de mi peso.

"Um, Edward," dijo.

"Sí, amor"

"No es que no me guste estar tan cerca de ti, pero te podrías bajar?" ella se rió entre dientes.

"sabes, pensaba hacerlo, pero eh decidido no hacerlo" y seguí besando su cuello, mientras me levantaba sólo un poco mi peso de encima.

Ella me lanzó una mirada que decía: '¿Y por qué no?'

Me extendí para besarla en los labios completamente recibiendo un agradable gemido como respuesta.

me quite un poco mirándola a los ojos mientras mantenía mi peso ahora en mis antebrazos. "La última noche que pasamos juntos, desapareciste en la mañana. Ahora que por fin he encontrado y estas aquí conmigo, no hay manera que yo te permita alejarte"


End file.
